


Canonically Living Together

by yaboi_Max



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, No shipping, Non-Binary Author, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, gender queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_Max/pseuds/yaboi_Max
Summary: Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo are now living together. Let's see how chaotic the house will be.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not another divorce!

It was 10 in the morning, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo unpacking their boxes from moving. They had picked a modern house somewhere in Brighton. It was a big house with big bright windows, contrasting with a grey and white interior. 

Tubbo tired, laid on the ground and groaned. “Everything is so tiringggg, hhhh”.

“Quit being a baby, Tubs, get up and help”, scolded Tommy, Ranboo pitching in by chuckling. 

“Too weak, body dying, bleh-”, Tubbo jokes, pretending to be dead. Tommy, holding a box kicked Tubbo to get up, “Come on Tubbo”, he said. 

Tubbo in defeat, got up and whined, “Rannbooo”, he started, “Why must you let Tommy wiiinnn”. 

Ranboo in response laughed, “Come on shortbo, we gotta get our stuff done so we can sleep on a proper bed.” Tubbo elbowed Ranboo at the nickname he gave him and rolled his eyes, picking up a box of clothes.

____________________________________________________________________________

They finished unpacking and got most of the furniture done. The couch still needing its other half, and their PCs still not set up. It was now 1 in the morning, the boys tired and sore. 

Tommy sitting on the floor in the living room, scrolling through reddit on his phone, Tubbo laying down on half of the couch watching youtube videos. And Ranboo, in his room sitting on his unicorn chair, switching from twitter and tiktok. 

The two boys, too tired to start up and conversation, just sat there in silence. Tommy, later decided to now leave the room to his own to sit on his bed, leaving Tubbo. Tubbo just laid there for 20 more minutes before getting up and standing at the entrance of Ranboo’s room. He opened the door, greeted by a laugh. Ranboo, not realizing Tubbo’s presence, walked up behind his chair, and grabbed the sides.

“Spiiinn”, Tubbo said as Ranboo made a circular motion. Ranboo and bit startled, laughed at what was happening.

“Hello Tubbo,” he chuckled, “Any reason for this?”

The small sleep deprived boy shrugged and stopped spinning the taller, now facing each other. He plopped on Ranboo’s lap snuggling in his chest. Ranboo laughed and started ruffling his hair. 

“Any reason for,  _ this _ ,” the taller asked. Tubbo in response just said, “Comfy.” 

They stayed like this for a while, as Ranboo was editing his latest video. He had procrastinated on it for a while, and needed to get it done. However, the taller’s legs were almost going numb because of how long Tubbo was sitting on his lap.

Ranboo nudged the almost asleep smaller, “Tubbo get up,” he laughed, “My legs are going numb”. 

“No,” Tubbo detest, “I’m literally dying and this is how you treat me?” 

Ranboo laughed, “If you don’t get off, I will push you off.” 

“You wouldn’t dare-”, Tubbo was cut off as Ranboo pushed them off his lap. They gasped at the action, feeling the betrayal of his friend ruining his own comfort. 

“Ranboo how could you,” he said in a jokenly sad, betrayed tone, “I thought you loved me! I’m filing our 10th divorce.” Tubbo grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ranboo, making him laugh. 

“Wait, I thought we splitted already,” the taller said. 

“That wasn’t lore,” Tubbo said back, “You of course came back to me because I am so sexy.” 

Ranboo laughed, “Yeah, uh-huh sure you are.” 

Tubbo gasped again, “Are you calling me ugly,” he said, “Yeah we’re getting a divorve you’re such a bad husband.”

“Says you,” Ranboo snapped back. 

Tubbo got up and threw another pillow at the taller, “Oh fuck off,” he laughing. Ranboo in response, threw the pillow back, and so did Tubbo. 

They had a little pillow fight, as Tubbo got up and said, “Okay okay, I’m done,” he giggled, “Get back to editing. Ranboo smiled and chuckled, “Yes, yes of course your highness,” and turned back to his monitors.

“Alright my beloved, I’m going to my room to sleep,” the smaller began walking towards the door, “Don’t over work yourself!” Tubbo smiled and left out the door, and was quickly greeted by a tall blonde with a coke in hand. 

“Tommy why the fuck are drinking that now, it’s 3 in the morning,” they said, and bit sick from Tommy’s bad choices in when to eat and drink. 

“Oh you fuck off Tubbo,” Tommy said, walking towards his basement, “I get to do what I want now that I’m living away from home.”

Tubbo sighed at the sight, “No wonder your mum restricted your soda privileges”, he laughed. Tommy walked away and flipped them off without looking. Tubbo laughed again and headed towards his room. 

He turned on the lights and walked over to his not plugged in set up. They stayed like that for a while, thinking of how he should get it ready, but quickly decided he was too tired to do shit and laid in bed. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him, making his body comfortable in place. Now closing his eyes to wander in his dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seems a bit rushed, I hope you liked it though, I'm really trying to alter the scenes, and making the story flow, so hopefully it does in the future <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were roomates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys this is platonic! 
> 
> Also sorry this took so long, I'm sadly a busy man, and I might be losing my spark to write, hopefully I can pull through for you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tubbo awoke from his bed, the sun shining through his windows. They were awfully tired from staying up with Ranboo for a couple more hours. 

He looked over at his phone that was plopped on their desk, debating whether to get up. They covered his eyes with his arm and sighed. Finally getting up to walk over to his desk. He watched as notifications covered his lock screen that mostly consisted of twitter and youtube. 

He clicked on twitter seeing if he found anything interesting, looking at fanart, stalking beetwt, clingytwt, and such. Tubbo stood there looking for a while, now deciding to head into the living room to see if his housemates were also awake.

They looked over to see Ranboo making a simple dish of eggs and toast. 

“Mornin’ Ran”, Tubbo said in a sleepy voice.

“Oh! Morning Tubbo,” the taller responded, “Woke up pretty late, it’s almost 2 in the afternoon!” 

“Eh, just the usual,” Tubbo said back, “Is Tommy-”

They were cut off by Tommy’s yelling of ‘WHATS UP CHAT’, coming from the basement. Seems like the loud blonde got his set up ready.

“Nevermind,” Tubbo sighed at how loud his best friend was, “Anyways, should we join him later?”

Ranboo looked at Tubbo for a minute, looked at the basement entrance, and back at them, thinking about his answer.

“Uh, yeah sure,” he said motioning his hand towards the toaster, “I’ll be down after I finish up my food, wearing the whole get up”.

“Sure”, Tubbo said happily, “I’ll join you big man!” Tubbo walked over to Ranboo and stole one of the toast off his plate. 

Ranboo chuckled, “Sorry sir, you need to pay for that!”

Tubbo looked at him surprised, “Oh whatever shall I do, for I am broke. Would I have to pay with my body?!” Tubbo gasped looking at Ranboo.

“Oh shut it,” he nudges the smaller laughing, “You're literally a minecraft streamer.” 

The two laughed and headed toward the dining table.

Tubbo went on again, “Oh but honey, you're my husband so I do not have to pay, but only with love”.

Ranboo snapped back, “And I can file a divorce!”

The smaller gasped again, “You wouldn’t dare, I’m always the one initiating the divorces.”

“Bet,” Ranboo said. 

They laughed again and started eating their food. 

~~

After they finished, Ranboo headed to his room grabbing his mask, sunglasses, and gloves, while Tubbo just walked down to Tommy.

Tubbo was greeted to Tommy’s loud laughter that filled the room. Tommy was currently explaining that he moved in with some people, not disclosing who the people were. 

  
  


Tubbo walked down the steps of the basement carefully making sure Tommy doesn't hear him, and neither does chat. 

As he walked down in camera view he waved hi to chat, and walked over to Tommy.

“Hello,” Tubbo said enthusiastically.

Tommy jumped, seeing as Tubbo’s face was right next to his.

“Fucking hell Tubbo you sacred the fucking crap out of me,” Tommy said, making Tubbo laugh.

“You bitch”.

Already chat was spamming Tubbo’s user, surprised to see him also there with Tommy. Clingytwt, of course gets super crazy. With fan art and just people surprised with how things turned out.

Tubbo giggled at the sight of everyone’s excitement, “Oh but that’s not all chat! We also have another member with us, though it might take him a while to come down!”

Chat started guessing who it was, more specifically spamming Wilbur’s name. But oh boy were they wrong.

As soon as Tubbo said that, a lanky tall man with a mask and gloves started walking down in camera view. He put his glasses on before anything and also waved hi to chat. And chat really went wild, as well as twitter. Starting with the hashtag ‘ANDTHEYWEREROOMATES’ trending, referencing a pretty known vine we all know and love. 

“Hey there cutie”, Tubbo said with a smile looking at Ranboo.

“Tubbo what the fuck,” Tommy added, “I mean no hate aha, chat we support lgbt, but Tubbo, what. the. fuck. Not in my room please, go upstairs and be flirty there”. 

Ranboo laughed as well, “Hey Tommy’s stream”.

With that they began talking about future plans with chat, since they now all live together. Talking about future vlogs, like Tommy did with Wilbur, and how Tubbo did with Ranboo and couple years back. they were excited for what's to come.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


An hour had passed of the boys just chatting, and now Tommy was in call with the Dream Team, Wilbur, and Eret.

The other two boys, the surprisingly tall one, and the short stack of the group, to be more specific, were on the bed, cuddling and were just on their phones. Ranboo laying on the bed, and Tubbo sitting up horizontal from him, with his back against the wall and legs over the taller’s.

The boys made comments here and there to Tommy in which chat can pick up, and occasionally, Tubbo threw a pillow at the blonde for being too loud. Which was in fact, hilarious. 

Tommy looked at the two cuddle bugs and started speaking, “You guys are so soft, see I’m a big man, I don't need hugs or cuddles. I’m very independent!”

Tubbo laughed, “Sure you are.”

“Mr. Tommy Big T Careful Danger Kraken Innit”, the two said together, poking fun at Tommy’s full name from the Dream Smp.

“You fuckers”, Tommy responded back, flipping them off. Chat didn’t know what was going on and just spammed about being confused, but was quickly distracted by Sapnap being, y’know, Sapnap.

~~

It’s only been thirty more minutes and Tommy just ended stream. 

“Move your legs Tubbo,” Tommy said motioning his hands, signaling to scoot.

“Aw but I thought you were a ‘Big Man’ who ‘didn’t need hugs or cuddles’,” Ranboo chuckled.

“Bitch,” Tommy began, “My room my rules arsehole”. And they began laughing.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


It was silent in the room, but not the awkward kind. These three were already use to everything, and it was comfortable, comfortable silence, with a few little giggles here and there. 

After minutes of laying down together, Tommy finally got up.

“You guys wanna order anything,” He asked the two now facing them as he stretched.

Ranboo nodded, Tubbo saying “yeah.”

“Uh, pizza sound good?”

Tubbo now got up too, “Yeah that’s alright, but next time I can cook for you.”

“Sounds fun Big T. Ranboo you?”

“Yeah sure, I don’t really mind, been while since I've eaten take out though”, with that he sat up too.

The two smaller than Ranboo walked up the basement stairs, with Ranboo behind following. The two talked about what to get on the pizza, arguing about what sounds good and what doesn't.

“Hey Ranboo,” Tubbo asked, “You decide what topping cause clearly someone has bad taste.”

“Says you! You’re all plain n’ shit”, Tommy snapped back.

Ranboo didn't know what to do, he can’t make decisions that well for others, “I don’t really mind anything,” he chuckled, “You guys figure it out.”

“That does not help our case”. 


End file.
